The present invention relates to a supporting device for a steering mechanism of a so-called clearing saw or brush cutter provided with a drive shaft tube connecting a driving engine and a cutting tool. The steering mechanism is situated approximately in the middle of the drive shaft tube so that the clearing saw is balanced or weighs about evenly between the engine and the cutting tool, when carried by means of the supporting device.
The supporting device of clearing saws has heretofore been a screw connection between a handle bar and the drive shaft tube, where the steering mechanism is fastened in a determined, constant position. During transport and stowing in narrow spaces it is necessary to remove the steering mechanism in order to make the saw easy to handle. A steering mechanism having a pivoting holder and being adjustable in relation to the drive shaft tube is considered to entail advantages which improve the usability of the saw and facilitate the setting to each user or carrier individually.